livandmaddierooneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleep-A-Rooney
Sleep-A-Rooney is the 3rd episode in Season 1 of Liv and Maddie. It received 3.0 million total viewers. Plot After Liv realizes just how much Parker has grown up while she was away, she volunteers to supervise his sleepover in hopes of reconnecting with him. But when all her activities backfire and start to embarrass Parker in front of his friends, Liv has to up her game in order to impress her little brother. Meanwhile, Maddie and Willow work on a school project, and Joey and Pete go on a road trip to the Pastrami Palace that leads to a wild night of fun. Summary The episode begins with Parker and Maddie in Liv and Maddie's room playing a board game. Maddie is fiercely taunting and pressuring Parker, explaining that if she rolls a nine or six, she wins. Parker taunts her back. In a confessional, Liv reveals that when she left for Hollywood, Parker was only 6 and he's grown up a lot since then. Just as Liv walks in, Maddie ends up rolling a 5 and to celebrate, she "oos" like a monkey and punches Parker in the arm. Parker and Maddie explain to Liv that while she was away, they created a game called "I Smack Your World," a mash up between "I Rule the World" and "Stack It and Smack It." They invite Liv to play, who is a little cautious of the safety of the game. Maddie says it gets really intense, explaining that Parker once rolled a ten and knocked down their deceased Great Gran's urn. In a confessional, Liv realizes she missed out on getting to know Parker and missed a funeral. Oops! Pete walks into the kitchen to see Karen who appears to be extremely sick. In a confessional, she reveals she is faking it so she does not have to go to the Pastrami Palace with Pete. Instead, Pete asks Liv who gives him a no thanks. Pete then encounters Joey in the living room playing video games. He chastises him for playing video games on a Friday night when he should be out having fun. Pete invites Joey to come to the Pastrami Palace with him so he can show him some real fun. At first Joey doesn't want to but when he opens the door and finds Willow, he is suddenly extremely interested in going. In the next scene, Liv reveals to Karen that she knows she's not really sick, suggesting acting lessons to her. Karen is relieved because she won't have to pretend to be sick all night and she can go watch Downtown Abbey. Soon, Parker comes rushing down the stairs to make sure Karen is prepared for his sleepover with his karate friends. But Karen forgot, thinking the sleepover was at someone else's house. Parker wants to have "playground buzz" at school and needs the party to be perfect. Liv sees this as the perfect opportunity to get close to Parker, so she volunteers to chaperone the party. Karen thanks Liv and goes upstairs to enjoy her show. Maddie Rooney14.jpg Maddie Rooney13.jpg Sleep-A-Rooney.jpg Sleep-A-Rooney1.jpg Sleep-A-Rooney2.png Sleep-A-Rooney3.jpg Sleep-A-Rooney4.jpg Sleep-A-Rooney5.jpg Sleep-A-Rooney6.jpg Sleep-A-Rooney7.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes